life in colors
by mina voultori
Summary: warning it is not to late to turn of the computer or read adiffrent story ...for the brave ones welcome to hell ...romance and propaply lemon
1. Chapter 1

Life in colors

Disclaimer I don't own twilight …..or do I (evil cunning smile. )

…

( demetri pov )

Everything in life it comes in colors . it can be maddening to try to keep track of them for mortals…ah life as a mortal you never know how great it is … well not until you lose it … well here it goes …my life story .it is ironic of me to say that see I am kind of still alive it depends in what life is ..is it abeating heart and moving lungs that define life ..well then I am propaply dead ….

It is not to late too shut your computer now .it is not too l ate to choose another thing to do with your time .if you are one of the brave mortals …

Will you have been warned .. …

As a mortal I was obsessed with the glory of the war the death as a mortal never seemed to fail to catch my eyes ….and well this is why I chose life as a soldier ….i remember that day that cursed my life (no bun intended)

My name is demetri and my second name is something I really don't remember nor do I care to remember

Well I went to your typical high school …I was what was considerd in our old school the solar system … I was not intrested in girls or my family estate on person in the world I have considerd a friend (mason ashford )

One day my friend mason went missing… every on in town went to look for him .. but he was never to be found ….

Life was bleak at this point I was wishing for any thing to help me keep my sanity when life hit me again with my fathers death I went out in the woods that day when I saw him first I thought I was imaginig it first but then he spoke

Demeti long lime no see I have missed you my dear friend

m..m..mason is it really you

he chuckeld and said ..yes my brother it is me

then I noticed something very strange y..your eyes what the hell its rr.

he chuckles again …..yes brother I can tell

are you hurt mason

no I have never been better .. I heard about what happened to your father so I thought I should come to see you

where have you been we searched every where for you

now thatmy friend is a very long story come with me I will tell you everything

I I don't think that is is such agood idea .. to get back now it was good to know your okay

He was in front of me in aflash I didn't even see him move …why demetri.. you don't look very happy to see me..

No mason I am its just that I need to get back

…... mason pov

Demetri you are a very good lair ….but don't try your skills on me

….really that boy is the best lair I have met ..standing cool trying to make a small talk with me but I knew my eyes scard him

I am not lying goodbye it was nice to see you

That foll does he think I will let him walk out of this so easily … I graped his arm in adeath grip….i heard him scream and I rememberd

I lit him go easily ….i I am very sorry I didn't mean to

Befor the words escaped my libs I heard the master…master I was just just I ….to say I was shocked was under statement

…...

Aro pov

Mason was standing next to the human boy who froze as he saw me

..am I interupting

No master mason answers with horror in his eyes

I correct him and say …..father not master

He smiled weakly and says

No father…..

Then I noticed it the protective state he took in front of the boy

Clearly this human is not for feeding porpuse

What is your name chid ..i ask

He answers with no far in his eyes ….demtri and you …

I turn to him remembering masons former friend

He answers with rage never thougt a human could muster ….

No… iam and always will be his friend ..

Masons face brightend at his words and fear for the ignorant boy his friend turned out to be

…

I hope you would like this review and tell me what you think

I will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… I don't own twilight

…

My mason looks at that demetri with anguish burning his eyes

He has learned that no one (humans included ) would dare to correct me . and his boy would be lunch maybe that human is different in some ways …for example he should be cowering in front of us…he should not be trying to take a protective state in front of mason….. and most of all a human will be dead with fear at the site of an approaching Felix…

….

Mason pov

I was about ready to fight when felix stepped in my line of fire

..master it is not needed ..he shall not tell the humans …he simply is going to leave. I asked in the most appropriate tune I could muster

He answers …no my child he is a human who knows too much he needs to be killed step out of the way let Felix do his job

….

Demetri pov

The voice that escaped masons throat was to keep it honest ..inhuman

As the big one they referred to as Felix had him in a choke hold

The other one moves in on me I punched him and he let out a cry of Bain as his body hit the ground everyone froze ..as if I have done a miracle …

…

Aro pov

The human boy hit feilx and well …he didn't show a sign of Bain

It was feilx who did….then I hear a gasp it turned out to be mine…

Then feilx moved again and knocked the boy on the head ..

No it came out from mason as a sob ..from me with fascination ..from elzaear who just showed up as pure cry of joy

Master he calls for me do not let this human die he is ..he is ..

Lets just say full of posspelities


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer…. As always I don't own twilight….but I own my blot

…

Demetri pov

I woke up in a huge chamber with fancy furniture and all when I looked around to find a door nd tried to get up to find the Felix

Person looking at me with that dumb look of his I tried to get pass him but he blocked my way and carried me back to the bed that was a very

uncomfortable move …I tried again …and again and again

I failed every time ….stop fighting me. he says I may not be allowed to kill but they said nothing about broken bones ..and I have a feeling that we are going to be friends

…

Aro pov

We came back to the mansion mason was restrained by elzaear

Enough mason I am not planning to destroy him

He is far to talented for that I am going to make him one of the family….. and you my son are going to take care of him through the newborn years ..really he exclaimed in happiness .he wanted to keep the boy too I must see my brothers and tell them about the news you go to the boy and try to comfort him the change will be easier with a familiar person one that he loves and trusts

….. as I entered the thrown room I was facing caius looking at me with death in his eyes….as he said ..what the hell are what you thinking bringing a human here…shut up caius I think it was very sweet of not to kill masons friend …and that was the lovely didyme .. thank you sister …..and caius this human is going to be without a doubt the world best tracker… and something else…

…

Mason pov

I walked in demetri and well he was a sleep not freaking out .not trying to escape …. Simply a sleep

Felix gives me a stupid smile and says . what do you think of my baby sitting ability .i could make a great dad…

Shut the hell up I don't want to hear a word out of you ….not a single one…..(he flinched by the venom in my words)….come on now mason he is going to be fine… see nothing happened to him

….what if some thing did happen ? what if he died ? do you think I would bare life any more? I am sorry mason I did not think he was that important …. I just thought it was just some one you knew in the village or something …..

I smelled it before I heard it ….demetri started to cough an enormous Amount of blood I called for help and thanks to vampire hearing every vampire was here in the room

….the blood continued to flow owt of his mouth

Aro what the hell is happening to him …the blood coming out of his mouth getting stronger …and another trails of blood started to flow out of his nose…..ears …and even eyes…..

Aro answered me saying I don't know…..

Where is Carlisle …

Carlisle burst through the door with his weird medicine gadgets and stuff…..he took only one look at us then he pulled a scalpel and made a hole in his chest ..then he pressed a tube down the throat …. And said …this is not good … not good at all


End file.
